Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Crosby and Jasmine are starting to fall in love.  One night, they go too far.  Set to the song Every Rose Has Its Thorn from the musical Rock of Ages.  Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Parenthood or the song Every Rose Has Its Thorn. They belong to their respected owners. I own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I've wanted to write a story set to one of my favorite songs from the musical, Rock of Ages, and found the perfect category.

Summary: AU: Crosby and Jasmine are starting to fall in love. One night, they go too far. Set to the song Every Rose Has Its Thorn from the musical Rock of Ages. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Crosby Braverman was twenty-two-years old when he first laid eyes on Jasmine Trussell. He had been at the local gym to work out and had seen Jasmine doing yoga. He watched her thin body bend and twist into positions that he imagined painful.<p>

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Joel – his brother-in-law – asked one day. Joel, Adam and Crosby were at the gym with Julia and Kristina. The kids were in school and the five of them didn't have work, so they decided to hit the gym. To Crosby's luck, Jasmine was there, a pink gym bag over her shoulder. Crosby noticed that her face was beaded with sweat.

"Hi." Crosby greeted Jasmine. The others walked off to give Crosby and Jasmine some space.

"Hi." Jasmine greeted him back, smiling.

"I don't think we've met – I'm Crosby." Crosby introduced himself.

"Jasmine."

"It's nice to meet you Princess Jasmine." Crosby said, instantly doing a facepalm, hoping that Jasmine wouldn't get his joke. Thankfully, she missed it.

"Crosby, are you ready to go?" Adam asked, coming over to where Crosby was. Crosby nodded and quickly wrote down his phone number on Jasmine's hand.

A week later, there was no one in the house, so it was just Crosby. He was strumming on his guitar when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw Jasmine standing before him. She was wearing a tight purple T-shirt and jeans.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you all week." Jasmine whispered in Crosby's ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Crosby moaned softly and broke away from Jasmine to close the door and lead her to his bedroom.

Two hours later, the two of them were under the covers of Crosby's bed, panting and sweating. They didn't look at each other as they laid side-by-side.

_We both lied silent and still  
>In the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We felt miles apart inside<em>

After that, Jasmine avoided Crosby whenever she could.

_Was it something I said or something I did  
>Did my words not come out right<br>Though I tried not to hurt you  
>Though I tried<br>But I guess that's why they say_

That afternoon, Crosby and Adam were in the recording studio. They didn't have anyone coming in, so Crosby got out his guitar and strummed it.

"_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<br>Yeah it does_." Crosby sang sadly.

"What are you singing about this time?" Adam teased, coming into the studio.

"Lost love." Crosby said, his tone dead serious. Adam's grin faded and he walked over to Crosby.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Who was the girl?" Adam asked.

"Jasmine."

"You mean the girl I saw you with at the gym?" Adam inquired. Crosby nodded and tuned his guitar before signing again.

"_I listen to her favorite song  
>Playing on the radio<br>Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go_." Crosby sang, wondering if Jasmine was missing him like the way he was missing her.

Jasmine exited the bathroom and went to lie down. She had been feeling nauseous all day and it worried her.

"_But I wonder does he know  
>Has he ever felt like this?<br>And I know that you'd be here right now  
>If I could let you know somehow<br>I guess_." Jasmine crooned, rushing to the bathroom again.

A week later, Jasmine and Crosby went to the doctor's to see what was wrong with Jasmine.

"Congrats, Jasmine. It looks like you're expecting. You're about thirteen weeks along." The doctor told Jasmine.

"What? I can't be pregnant! I'm touring with the ballet company in a couple weeks!" Jasmine started to panic. Crosby put a comforting hand on her shoulder and helped her change back into her street clothes.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry." Crosby apologized as they exited the doctor's office.

"Sorry for what, Crosby? Getting me pregnant or ruining my career?" Jasmine shrieked.

"Um, both." Crosby answered, his tone unsure. Jasmine shook her head and headed into the street and out of view.

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<em>

That was almost two years ago. Crosby still hadn't heard from Jasmine, only to hear from her when she was in Chicago with the group. She had her baby – a little boy that she named Jabbar.

"Does he look like me at all?" Crosby asked.

"He has your nose and chin." Jasmine answered, looking over at her son. He was fast asleep in his crib.

Crosby and Jasmine talked for a little while longer before Crosby had to go to band practice.

"See you. Oh, I'll be in California in a couple months. I would really like for you to see Jabbar." Jasmine told Crosby.

"Sounds good." Crosby said, hanging up the phone.

At band rehearsal, Crosby was out of it and his band mates noticed.

"Dude! Pay attention!" Derek, the band's lead guitarist, snapped at Crosby.

"Sorry guys." Crosby apologized. He sighed and worked on his fingering for his guitar and sighed.

_Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>But the scar, that scar remains.<em>

The band continued to fight and bicker well into the night. Derek and Cori – the female drummer – walked out during rehearsal, leaving Adam, Crosby, Nick and Cal in the dark.

Adam and Crosby left together and didn't say anything until Adam dropped Crosby off at his place. Instantly, Crosby got his guitar out of its case and played a gentle cord.

"_I know I could've saved the band that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' music  
>We both made our separate ways<em>." Crosby sang a little of his favorite song.

The following day, Crosby worked at Ray's Music Store – the music store he worked at almost every day. He was putting some albums away when the bell above the door chimed and three people entered. He recognized the woman as Jasmine and figured the little boy must be Jabbar. He didn't know who the guy was.

"Hi." Crosby greeted Jasmine and Jabbar.

"Hey." She greeted him back, adjusting Jabbar's positioning so that he was on her hip. "This is Jabbar and this is Terry. Guys, this is my friend Crosby."

"It's nice to meet you." Terry said, extending his hand for Crosby to shake. Crosby shook the other man's hand and returned to work. He was sad that Jasmine had found someone else, but he was happy that Terry seemed like a nice enough guy.

_And now I hear you found somebody new  
>And that I never meant that much to you<br>To hear that tears me up inside  
>And to see you cuts me like a knife<br>I guess_

Crosby was heating up dinner a couple nights later when his phone rang. He sprinted from the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Crosby? It's Jasmine. I need to come see you now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Terry's drunk and he hit Jabbar and me."

"Come on over. My car's in the shop, so I'll have Sarah come get you."

"Okay. Tell her to hurry."

"I will."

Fifteen minutes later, Jasmine and Jabbar arrived at Crosby's place. Crosby took Jasmine in his arms and held her while Jabbar played nearby.

"My God, what happened to you?" Crosby asked as he placed a pack of peas against Jasmine's left eye. She had some minor cuts and bruises, but the black eye concerned him the most. Jabbar didn't have any major cuts or bruises – Crosby figured that Jasmine covered him with her body to defend him.

"He got drunk and I was in the way. Thank you." Jasmine told Crosby as he placed a mug of hot tea in front of her.

They talked for a while longer before Jabbar wanted Crosby to put him to bed.

"Can you sing me something?" Jabbar asked as Crosby tucked him in. He handed Jabbar an old stuffed owl he kept around from his childhood.

"Sure, pal. What do you have in mind?" Crosby inquired. Jabbar shrugged his shoulders and looked into Crosby's face. "Do you know the song Every Rose Has Its Thorn?"

Jabbar shook his head and yawned. Crosby smiled and moved closer to Jabbar.

"_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<em>." Crosby crooned to Jabbar. The little boy was asleep within minutes. Crosby kissed the top of his head and exited the room.

Two months later, Jasmine and Crosby were wed at City Hall, with Jabbar as their witness.

A year after they were married, Jasmine and Crosby welcomed their second child – a little girl – into the world a week before Jasmine's birthday.

"Jabbar, would you like to name your sister?" Crosby asked, carefully placing the newborn in his arms.

"Can we name her Abby Rose?" Jabbar asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Jasmine spoke up, her voice just above a whisper. Abby Rose began stirring in Jabbar's arms, so Crosby gently took her from him.

"Jabbar, can I ask why you chose that name for her?" Crosby asked while Jasmine spent some time with Abby Rose.

"I was thinkin' about that song you sang to me – Every Rose Has Its Thorn – and Every kinda sounds like Abby." Jabbar explained. Crosby smiled and kissed the top of Jabbar's head and placed an arm around his shoulders.

_Every rose has its thorn_


End file.
